Missing
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Castiel part tout le temps. Et Dean... - Alternative fin saison 8, Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"On ne sait gérer la solitude que lorsqu'on n'est pas seul."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 7e round de l'année. Alternative à la fin de la saison 8. :'D

**Note 2: **Avertissement: un personnage se fait "droguer" par un méchant; mais il ne se passe rien de répréhensible. :)

**Note 3: **Je vais vite poster ça avant de tout effacer... T.T

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Missing<strong>

"I need you", il lui a dit au Purgatoire, décimant monstre après monstre, le cherchant de toutes ses forces, de tout son coeur, pour pouvoir le ramener à la maison. Pour être à ses côtés.

"I need you", il lui a dit dans la crypte. "J'ai besoin de toi." J'ai besoin de toi comme il n'a dit à nul autre avant. J'ai besoin de toi comme pour dire, tu dois être là. J'ai besoin de toi comme pour dire, tu es important.

S'il te plaît, ne disparais pas. Ne te perds pas toi-même.

Dans les deux cas, Cas a été retrouvé.

Dans les deux cas, Cas est reparti.

xxx

xxx

Cas est revenu. Ou plutôt, Dean et Sam sont tombés sur lui, au milieu de la route. S'ils n'étaient pas passés par là, est-ce que Cas serait toujours là-bas? Est-ce qu'il les aurait rejoints de lui-même?

C'est une question à laquelle Dean n'aime pas réfléchir.

- Dean.

Dean zappe rageusement, assis sur le canapé face à la télévision. Cas se tient près de lui, ses épaules légèrement voûtées, comme pour se faire le plus petit possible.

Ce serait presque mignon, si Dean n'était pas _furieux_.

- ...

Dean ignore Castiel, ses yeux verts rivés devant lui. Il l'ignore depuis qu'ils l'ont retrouvé; il compte l'ignorer pendant un bon bout de temps.

Sur l'écran de la télévision, un dessin animé apparaît. Un angelot tout blanc, aux cheveux bruns, tend la main à un petit garçon blond.

"Qui es-tu?", demande le garçon.

Dean change de chaîne comme il dégaine un _couteau_.

Après quelques secondes, il se tourne légèrement sur sa gauche.

Castiel n'est plus là.

xxx

xxx

Sam est mourant. Dean l'a empêché de refermer les portes de l'Enfer, a interrompu la cérémonie, mais _Sam est toujours mourant_.

- Cas ! _CASTIEL_ !

C'est un réflexe, alors. Sur le pavé, la tête de son petit frère agonisant sur les genoux, la pluie tombant dru. C'est un réflexe, pour Dean, d'appeler la seule autre personne importante tandis que son monde s'écroule; tandis qu'il perd pied.

Si Cas, lui, est indemne, alors, peut-être... le monde n'est pas si noir, malgré les ténèbres qui envahissent tout au fond de Dean? Alors peut-être qu'il y a de l'espoir?

Dean baisse les yeux sur son frère, sa première personne précieuse, se penche au-dessus de lui pour l'abriter de son mieux; écarte une mèche de son front, sourire tremblant et coeur en ruines.

Sam, ce _crétin_, lui sourit en retour.

- Ca va aller, Dean...

Un bruissement d'aile se fait entendre.

Cas est là.

xx

Cas ne peut pas soigner Sam totalement : les épreuves ont vidé Sam comme seul le sommeil peut guérir, et la grâce de Cas n'est pas ce qu'elle est habituellement; feu de cheminée, plutôt que réacteur nucléaire. Bougie haletante plutôt qu'étoile.

Dean n'en a que faire. Cas a l'air exténué, près de s'évanouir; ses cheveux sont sens dessus dessous. Il est sale, blessé, et un _bâtard a tenté de l'égorger_. Mais, sur le moment? Dean n'en a que faire.

Sam est vivant. Castiel est vivant et il est là. _Il est là_.

Au bunker, au chevet de Sam, Cas lui parle de Métatron; avoue qu'il s'est fait avoir, s'excuse de sa voix brisée.

- Je t'ai entendu et j'ai réussi à le... J'ai...

Dean s'en _fout_.

Il _l'attrape_; le prend dans ses bras et le colle contre lui, une main dans ses cheveux.

- _Ca va aller..._

Cas inspire, fort.

Il ferme les yeux, et lui rend son étreinte.

xx

Quand Sam est remis, Cas disparaît de nouveau.

xxx

xxx

A la croisée des chemins, quel choix? Quand Dean ne veut pas réfléchir à quelque chose, il regarde autour de lui en évitant de scruter le lointain. Il oublie qu'il y a des conséquences, oublie qu'il y a un paysage, et se concentre sur le présent.

Cas n'est pas au bunker, et Dean voudrait qu'il y soit; c'est simple, et tout ce qui compte. Pourquoi réfléchir plus? Pourquoi tenter de déchiffrer la signification de son coeur erratique?

Cas lui manque, ok. Dean est capable de reconnaître cela. Le "pourquoi" est caché derrière des montagnes, loin en arrière-plan, et il n'est pas important pour l'instant.

De plus, cela fait trois jours qu'il est parti, sans donner aucune nouvelle, et Métatron est toujours dans la nature. Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer?

Alors, Dean regarde le monde autour de lui, voit qu'il y manque Cas; et le convoque.

Quand Cas apparaît, ses yeux sont larges, plus larges que ce que Dean a jamais vu, éclats d'azur brillant sur un ciel clair.

- Tu... viens d'effectuer un rituel d'invocation?

Dit comme cela, c'est embarrassant.

- Hum, c'est-à-dire...

Dean se frotte l'arrière du crâne, sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

En cas de doute, ironise.

- Je crois que le cercle d'invocation sous tes pieds est assez parlant, tu crois pas, Cas?

Mais Cas rétrécit les yeux, se rengorge; et ce qui crépite, autour de lui, ressemble à de la colère.

- Dean, pourquoi n'as-tu pas prié? J'étais en train de poursuivre Métatron, et Sam va bien, je l'entends siffler un air à l'étage. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Dean a senti sa propre colère monter brusquement, parce que, _je t'ai prié pendant longtemps et tu ne m'as pas répondu_, et parce que, qui donc apparaît quand cela lui chante, sans se soucier de ce que font Dean et Sam? Mais la dernière partie de ce que dit Cas l'arrête aussitôt; desserre ses poings et stoppe toute rage.

..._Oh_.

Son ange n'a absolument _rien compris_.

Dean le fixe, incrédule.

- Tu... Tu crois qu'à chaque fois que je t'appelle, c'est pour faire quelque chose? Parce que j'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs?

L'air, autour de Cas, semble se figer; l'odeur d'ozone s'apaise momentanément.

Cas croise les bras sur son trenchcoat, et,_ bon sang_, le geste est tellement humain que la poitrine de Dean se serre.

- ...N'est-ce pas le cas?

Sa voix est presque petite, moins écrasante que d'habitude; la lumière de ses yeux est tamisée.

Il est _blessé_.

Dean se pince l'arête du nez. Il ferme les yeux.

- Dean?

Dean _rit_.

Cas, qui amorçait un mouvement dans sa direction, se recule aussitôt, comme _frappé_, mais Dean relève vite la tête; il le regarde, un sourire amer et soulagé sur les lèvres.

- Mec. Tous les deux, on est tellement _stupides_...

Les yeux de Cas s'écarquillent; ciel éclaté, oiseau en chute libre.

C'est Dean qui comble la distance. Pose une main sur son bras, son sourire adouci.

- _Viens_... Je vais te faire visiter le bunker, correctement cette fois-ci.

Quelque chose se rallume dans le regard de Cas.

Hochant la tête, il le suit.

xx

Ils arrivent devant la Pièce. Dean s'immobilise.

- Dean?

Dean se tourne vers Cas. Dans sa poche, le cliquetis des clefs résonne.

- ...Voilà. Donc, comme on a vu, en face, c'est ma chambre. Et ici, c'est... une autre chambre.

Ridicule.

Il est _ridicule_.

Cas penche sa tête sur le côté, et Dean voudrait pouvoir s'enterrer quelque part, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

- Pour les invités?

Dean déglutit.

- Non. Pour toi.

Les yeux de Cas s'agrandissent de nouveau, et dans sa tête Dean _freine_, s'affole, agrippe la manche de Cas pour tenter de le rassurer ou le retenir, il ne sait pas.

Il sait peu de choses.

- C'est... Bien sûr, c'est si tu veux, Cas!

Il se revoit préparer la chambre, pour qu'elle soit propre un minimum. Il se revoit dire à Sam et Kévin, _ne prenez pas cette chambre-là_. Il revoit le regard de Sam, celui qui en sait trop, avant qu'il n'acquiesce sans un mot.

Si Cas dit non, que va faire Dean?

- T'es pas obligé du tout! Juste, elle est là, tu vois? Pour te reposer. Quand tu veux. Si tu veux. C'est important d'avoir un endroit pour...

Il babille. Il regarde partout, sauf en direction de Cas. Son coeur bat à cent à l'heure, ses mains _tremblent_ et _reprends-toi, Winchester, espèce de_-

Et puis, tout s'arrête. Parce que Cas pose une main sur sa joue, parce que Cas rencontre ses yeux.

Ses iris bleus se plissent. Son sourire est vrai.

- Merci, Dean.

La bouche de Dean est sèche. Quand Cas enlève sa main, il essaie de se persuader qu'elle ne lui manque pas aussitôt.

Il hausse les épaules, raide.

- Pas de problème, mon pote.

Cas sourit un peu plus, lentement.

C'est plus facile, alors, de lui donner la clef du bunker. De lui confier un double. Après tout, Dean a toujours été plus un homme d'action que de parole.

xxx

xxx

La chasse s'est très mal passée, mais ils s'en sont sortis. Enfin, Dean croit. Il a été drogué, alors il ne sait pas trop. Il ne sent plus ses jambes, mais il est quasiment persuadé qu'ils viennent juste de passer la porte du bunker, pas vrai?

Enfin. Dean en est sûr à 70%. 40%.

Dean ne va pas très bien.

- Caaaaaaaass?

Cas se précipite vers Dean et Sam, une expression d'affolement pur sur le visage. Il prend le bras de Dean pour le passer autour de son cou, le soulève comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il le dépose sur le canapé.

Dean sourit. Beaucoup, beaucoup. Sam et Cas échangent un regard, et Dean rigole.

Il est certain d'halluciner, à présent.

xx

- Dean?

Quand Dean ouvre les yeux, le visage de Sam est au-dessus de lui.

- Heyyy, Sammy...

Sam renifle.

- Tu as un sourire encore un peu béat, mais tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Dean veut se redresser, mais Sam l'en empêche.

- Nuhu. Doucement.

Dean a du mal à focaliser son regard.

- ...Combien de temps?

- Tu es resté évanoui quelques heures, maintenant, mais je pense que tu ne vas pas faire long feu et te recoucher bientôt.

Dean grogne. Il fronce les sourcils. Sam lui adresse un sourire goguenard, et si Dean avait toutes ses facultés, il lui ferait avaler ses cheveux.

Oui oui. C'est une menace totalement crédible : Sammy a _beaucoup_ de cheveux.

Sam renifle de nouveau.

- Le venin de cette Veuve Noire a l'air de faire encore effet. Franchement, Dean. Te faire avoir par une araignée. La honte.

Dean fait la moue. Et on ne dit rien car il ne boude pas du tout, s'il vous plaît merci.

- Veuve Noire humanoïde. Yeaaaaah. Jeu d'enfant. Une tapette à mouche, et c'est fini.

Sam rit franchement.

Derrière lui, quelqu'un tousse, et Dean... _Oh_.

Sam jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, avant de sourire de nouveau à Dean. Doux, doux.

- Je vais vous laisser un instant.

Et puis, il s'en va. Et Cas prend sa place, assis sur une chaise à côté du canapé.

Dean se pince. Au cas où.

Quand la douleur se fait sentir, il relève les yeux, iris écarquillés et perdus.

- Tu étais bien là. Je rêvais pas...

Castiel ne le regarde pas. Sa posture est rigide, ses épaules fléchies.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé?

Et Dean renifle. Le venin court toujours dans ses veines, joue avec ses synapses, désordonne tout dans sa tête. Il le sent délier sa langue.

Il veut Cas plus près, alors il attrape sa manche et _tire_.

- Dean!

Cas tombe de sa chaise. Ou plutôt, il se laisse tomber, car Dean ne plane pas assez haut pour oublier que personne ne bouge Cas si celui-ci ne veut pas. Cela fait d'ailleurs rire Dean, bouffées de joie brusques. Quand les genoux de Cas heurtent le sol, celui-ci le fixe, hébété, juste au-dessus de lui. L'extrémité de sa cravate atterrit sur son front, et Dean souffle dessus. Ca chatouille.

Cas plisse les yeux; l'observe. Le sourire de Dean doit encore être un peu trop large car il remarque, bourru :

- Tu es encore sous l'effet de la drogue.

Dean rit de nouveau, un brin extatique. Il attrape la cravate entre ses doigts, et cela fait s'agrandir les yeux de Cas, teinte son cou de rose.

La vision est fascinante.

Dean est tenté de tirer, juste pour voir ce que cela fait.

- Dean.

Il y a un avertissement dans le mot. Dean plante son regard dans celui de Cas, les yeux bleus voilés, la bouche repliée vers le bas avec sérieux.

Ah. Oui. C'était quoi la question, déjà?

- Pourquoi je... Ah.

Dean laisse son regard parcourir le visage de l'ange. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, aussi soudain qu'amer.

- Parce que, Cas. Je t'ai pas appelé parce que t'as tort. Je t'appelle pas que parce que j'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs.

Au-dessus de lui, Cas cesse de respirer. C'est brutal, cela fait "clic" dans sa gorge. Dean aime le son.

Il sourit plus. Plus fort, plus doux. Son coeur joue du tambour.

- C'était vrai au début, oui. Mais ça l'est plus depuis longtemps.

Les yeux bleus sont irisés, larges comme des ailes déployées.

- Dean...

Dean tire sur la cravate.

Cas émet un cri, se retenant sur ses coudes, mais c'est Dean qui l'arrête avant qu'il s'écrase sur lui, ses deux mains sur ses joues. Son regard vert est brusquement _sérieux_, ses prunelles brûlantes, son souffle court.

- Au Purgatoire, je voulais te ramener à la maison. Près de moi. Dans la crypte, je voulais que tu redeviennes toi-même. Sais-tu ce que ça fait, d'être abandonné comme ça après avoir ouvert ton coeur à l'une des personnes que tu aimes le plus au monde? C'est pas tes coups qui m'ont coupé en deux, Cas. C'est ton _départ_.

Cas _hoquette_.

Les yeux bleus vacillent, submergés, mais Dean continue, implacable et honnête.

- Cas. _Cas_. T'avais rien compris. Quand je t'ai ignoré, tu as quitté le bunker, et je voulais le contraire. _Je voulais le contraire_.

La respiration de Cas n'a plus de sens. Il agrippe les mains de Dean, de chaque côté, ses coudes près des oreilles du chasseur; il s'accroche à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme si le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Dean sourit. Il sourit, plisse les yeux. Il se laisse voir le paysage au loin, pour la toute première fois, et il n'en a _que faire_.

- Quand Sam mourait... Je t'ai appelé quand Sam mourait, parce que je souhaitais le sauver. Mais aussi je voulais être sûr qu'au moins toi, _qu'au moins toi_...

Les coudes de Cas lâchent. Dean le plaque contre lui, brusque et désordonné, et enlace leurs jambes; enveloppe sa tête, embrasse son crâne.

- _Reste avec moi_... S'il te plaît...

Et Cas se fige. Et le temps s'arrête.

Il hoche la tête, son oreille contre son coeur.

xxx

xxx

Quand Dean se réveille de nouveau, le lendemain, un mal de tête brutal le cisaille, comme s'il avait bu toute la nuit.

- Oooooowwwww...

Deux doigts se posent aussitôt sur son front, leur contact doux, chaud; et Dean sourit. La chaleur qui se diffuse en lui, calmant sa migraine, il la reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

- Cas...

Dean ouvre les yeux. Ils sont dans sa chambre, les lumières du matin accueillantes à travers les rideaux.

Castiel est dans son lit.

- ...Uh.

Dean se recule brusquement, se cognant contre la tête de lit. Sa bouche est grande ouverte.

- C-Cas? Qu-Que?

Castiel lui sourit; sereinement, et avec la douceur d'une vague venant caresser une plage de sable. Une lueur amusée brille dans ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas voulu me lâcher.

La mâchoire de Dean se décroche un peu plus.

Et puis, les événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire, et un rougissement monte de son cou et vient brûler ses oreilles.

- _Oh_.

Cas rit; il rit peu mais il _rit_, rauque et profond, et Dean l'observe avec des yeux écarquillés. Le son teinte comme une grosse cloche, se répercute dans son estomac.

Dean baisse les yeux.

Quand il réalise qu'il voulait vérifier s'ils étaient toujours _habillés_, il rougit encore plus.

Cas arbore un sourire narquois. Dean le fusille du regard.

- Ah ça non. Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi, Mr Castiel-Ange-Du-Seigneur. J'étais drogué!

Et, comme ça, Cas perd son sourire. Un voile couvre soudain ses yeux, et c'est un poignard qui s'enfonce dans les côtes de Dean.

- Cela signifie que tu n'étais pas sincère...?

Des images traversent l'esprit de Dean; celles de Castiel, lui tournant le dos avant de disparaître.

Et Dean se rapproche. Il ne peut faire autrement. Il inspire à fond et se rapproche, pose une main sur la joue gauche de l'ange, contre sa barbe naissante; accroche son regard.

Son rougissement monte encore.

- Ca veut dire que j'étais _trop sincère_. T'attends pas à une autre déclaration de sitôt.

Cas s'immobilise, yeux élargis. Dean ne s'en lasse pas de ce regard, les étoiles bleues gonflées d'un bonheur qu'elles n'attendaient pas.

- Dean...

Dean renifle brusquement. ll lâche la joue, se détourne.

Il met les mains dans ses poches.

- Voilà, quoi...

C'est Cas qui se rapproche à son tour, son souffle à quelques centimètres, ses doigts contre sa nuque. Ses yeux sont des _harpons_, pas là pour blesser mais pour garder.

- Je n'avais jamais compris ce qu'était la solitude avant de croire que tu ne me voulais à tes côtés que pour mes pouvoirs, Dean Winchester.

Dean se tourne de nouveau vers lui, s'appuie contre ses doigts. Il sourit.

Cas regarde le mouvement de ses lèvres; le suit de son pouce.

Le sourire de Dean s'élargit.

- Tu confonds la "solitude" et "être seul", Cas. On peut se sentir seul dans une foule. J'espère que tu réalises maintenant que, même si tu remontes au Paradis de temps en temps pour régler tes affaires là-bas et que personne n'est avec toi, tu ne l'es pas. Seul.

Il baisse les yeux.

- Tu peux avoir une maison ici. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Cela devrait être impossible, mais Cas se rapproche un peu plus. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle chaud.

- Près de toi?

Dean relève les yeux; nez contre nez, espoir bleu face à lui.

- Près de moi.

Cas agrippe ses cheveux un peu plus fort.

Il comble la distance.

xxx

xxx

- ...Dean. Je crois que la chambre d'en face, je ne vais pas beaucoup l'utiliser.

Dean se redresse brusquement.

- Pourquoi?!

Sous lui, Cas le fixe sans un mot. Longuement, comme pour le traiter d'imbécile.

Dean se fige.

-..._Oh_.

Cas rit, petites bulles chaudes.

Dean se penche de nouveau, et avale le son.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>Oui. Voilà, quoi.


End file.
